


Mortal Plaything

by Desade



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desade/pseuds/Desade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Avengers while Loki is in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody, and told from the reader's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortal Plaything

Thor had taken Loki into one of the secure interrogation rooms some time ago, leaving Agent Coulson with a warning that under no circumstances were they to be disturbed. Coulson simply nodded and, knowing that Thor would have no trouble dealing with the heavily restrained Trickster God, promptly hurried off to find Captain America. Perhaps he would finally be able to get the super soldier to sign his trading cards.

Director Fury had a message for the Thunderer. He grumbled over the fact that Thor had chosen one of the black ops rooms to question his brother, as they featured no audio or video feeds. Scribbling out a brief missive, he cast his gaze about for a likely messenger. Spotting you standing at attention nearby, he waved you over, and instructed you to ‘trot your ass right on down and hand deliver it’. You salute smartly and hurry from the bridge, swallowing a small sigh of relief. Even though you’re going on your second year with S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Fury still manages to intimidate you with his gruff moods.

You wind your way through the bowels of the huge airship, finally arriving in the secure detention wing, and without a second thought enter the interrogation room. Immediately the scene before you freezes your forward momentum. Loki, the Trickster, was seating in a chair near the middle of the sparsely furnished room, his shackles undone. Thor straddled his younger brother, head thrown back and eyes closed in pleasure as Loki thrust into him from beneath. 

Both of the Gods were completely nude, Thor’s bronzed skin providing a stark contrast to Loki’s paleness. Your eyes roamed over them, burning small snippets into your mind. Thor’s heavy, erect cock sliding against his brother’s flat stomach. Loki’s lean thighs flexing as he drove his own impressive length deep between the blonde God’s spread legs. Thor’s flushed face, white teeth cutting into his lower lip as he moaned and whined with each motion. You didn’t even notice as Fury’s note slipped from your fingers.

Loki caught the small rustle the paper made as it hit the floor, and he rolled his head to the side, fixing those gleaming emerald eyes upon you. Your knees went weak at the intensity of that gaze and the sudden wash of fear at what he might do to you now that you’d discovered their secret. The corner of Loki’s mouth twitched up into a sardonic smirk as continued to fuck his oblivious older brother, eyes still appraising you. 

After a moment he raised his hand and tangled slender fingers into the bigger man’s fall of blonde hair. Dragging Thor forward, he kissed him passionately, deeply, harshly, then leaned his forehead against the Thunderer’s before saying softly, “We have an audience, brother.” Thor’s sapphire eyes flew open and his shaggy head swung your way.

“I-I’m so sorry,” you blurt out, before falling silent, unsure of how to continue.

Thor’s face contorted in anger and Loki chuckled as he thrust deeper, saying, “Be calm, brother. I was just thinking that we could use a feminine touch in this endeavor.” 

Thor’s eyes snapped back to the dark haired God’s cool green gaze. “You can’t be serious,” he bellowed.

“Oh, but I am,” Loki fairly purred. “After all, your lovely cock is going to waste, rutting against my stomach. And tell me, brother. Wouldn’t you rather be buried in her wet heat as I take you from behind?”

Thor groaned at Loki’s honeyed words, imagining the sensations he described. Your mouth dropped open in shock, but before you could protest Loki speared you with that intimidating stare.

“Come now, girl. Don’t try to tell me that you haven’t wondered what it would be like to be fucked by a God. And I’ve yet to meet the woman that would refuse my brother’s touch.”

“…”

“Do you not find him pleasing,” Loki asked, grasping Thor’s hair once more and turning his face back to you as he continued to lazily thrust into him.

“He’s attractive, yes…”

“Then why the hesitation?”

You felt a blush rise in your cheeks as you mumbled, “I’d rather have you…”

This admission stilled Loki for the first time since you’d entered the room, causing Thor to mewl in frustration. “What did you just say?”

“I’d rather have you,” you repeated firmly, raising your eyes to meet his.

A smile rose on Loki’s face as he said, almost to himself, “Mortals. What curious creatures.” Thor wriggled in Loki’s lap, earning a sharp tug on his hair and one quick thrust before the God of Mischief stilled again. Giving you a contemplative look, Loki replied, “Pleasure my brother well, and I shall reward you, little human.”

You feel a wetness growing between your legs at his words as you reach for the zipper on your flight-suit. The Trickster watches as you undress, giving a nod of approval at your decision. “Where do you want me,” you ask in a small voice, surprised at the lengths you are willing to go to get what you want.

Loki gestured across the small space. “Up on that table, I think. And spread your legs wide for my brother. He likes to drive his hammer deep.” 

You do as commanded, waiting nervously as Thor rose from his brother’s lap, his heavy cock swollen and ready. Loki moved to your side, trailing slender fingers up your stomach and around your rapidly tightening nipples. “I can smell your arousal,” he smirked. “Are you sure you don’t favor my brother?”

You shook your head. “He’s not really my type,” you pant as Loki leaned down and traced the under-swell of your breast with his oddly cool tongue.

“And I am,” he asked, narrowing those emerald eyes at you in a predatory manner.

“Oh yes,” you sigh, caught in his gaze. “Very much so…”

“And would you kneel before me?”

“Gladly.”

Loki paused for a long moment, considering your words as the ends of his ebony hair tickled your breasts. He murmured as he straightened up, “You may get the chance to do just that, sweetling.” 

Moving down to his brother’s side, he wrapped his long fingers around Thor’s shaft, eliciting a moan from the Thunderer as he guided him between your spread legs. The blonde God gripped your waist in his huge hands and tugged you down to meet his initial thrust, nearly splitting you in two. You utter a strangled cry and Loki clucked his tongue in disapproval. “Careful, brother. Don’t break our little plaything.”

“Sorry,” Thor muttered as he slowly began to move his hips. The dark haired God watched intently as his brother worked his thick cock in and out, thrusting forward, then the glistening withdrawal. You moaned as Thor angled himself just so, but your eyes were on Loki, watching his face, then dropping your gaze to his jutting member, already leaking pre-cum. 

He noticed your gaze and laughed lightly. “Are you really so eager to kneel before me?”

“Oh yes,” you moaned, unconsciously licking your lips.

“Patience,” he soothed. “Play your part and earn your prize.” With that, Loki moved behind his brother and filled him completely with one violent thrust. Thor threw back his head and voiced a guttural moan, his cock swelling further. You gasped as the muscular God buried himself as deeply as he could manage and began grunting in time to Loki’s thrusts. The shock of each stroke reverberating through Thor’s body and into yours. 

The Trickster coaxed you into a sitting position and Thor’s pubic bone pressed against your clit. You panted as he ground into you, hitting all the right spots, making your cunt tighten around his girth. “By the Nine,” Thor moaned, beginning to thrust harder both into you and back against his brother. Loki’s eyes met yours over Thor’s shoulder, and he gave you a feral grin.

“You must be doing something right, little dove. My brother seems pleased.”

“She’s so tight around me, like a silken vise,” Thor panted. “And so very wet.”

Loki’s eyes drifted half shut in ecstasy as he hissed, “Let’s see if you can’t leave her wetter than you found her, hmmmm?” He began pounding into Thor, long, quick strokes, and the Thunderer immediately tensed, pleading. “Loki! Please, not yet! I don’t want to come yet!” 

“Oh, but it’s not about what YOU want, brother…now spill your seed deep in this mortal’s belly.”

Thor’s breath came in ragged gasps. “So…close.”

Loki’s emerald eyes glittered as he skillfully manipulated Thor’s body. You stared back at the dark God, wishing he was the one moving between your thighs. As if reading your mind, Loki slid his hand between the two of you, finding your clit with his fingertips and stroking it lightly. “Help him along, girl. Come on my brother’s cock…”

You writhed under his touch, hips jerking as you stuttered on the edge of release, and Loki’s eyes burned oh so bright as he watched you closely. Thor pulled you tighter against him, seeking your mouth with his own. You turn your head quickly, causing Loki to voice an amused chuckle. The blonde God whined in frustration, pressing his lips to your shoulder instead to muffle his intensifying cries. 

“Cruel girl,” Loki said in an admiring tone. “Denying my lovely brother that final bit of contact before he fills you to overflowing. I could command you to give him what he wants…”

“You could. And I would do it,” you moaned.

“So obedient,” Loki murmured. “But I think I shall claim that prize as mine.”

You strained forward eagerly, and as Loki slipped his tongue between your lips, he pressed down on your clit just so, and your orgasm took you. You moaned out your lust into his mouth as you cunt spasmed around Thor, triggering his own release. The Thunderer keened loudly as he spilled his seed, trembling helplessly, trapped between the two of you.

Loki pulled his hand free and raised it to Thor’s mouth, slipping his fingers deep between his lips. “Here brother, taste her final sweetness. I’m afraid that’s all you’ll be using your tongue on today.”

The Thunderer obeyed his brother’s command, engulfing Loki’s fingers to the third knuckle and fairly slurping them clean. After a moment the Trickster withdrew from Thor’s body, grasped his brother by the hair and pulled him off you. As Thor’s cock slipped free, you felt a trickle of his come spill out and puddle on the table between your spread thighs. Shoving the blonde God aside, Loki turned that feral grin your way, his eyes trailing down your body to your recently vacated cunt. 

Leaning down slowly, he pressed his lips to the inside of your knee, then traced a line up your thigh, his hair ghosting over your skin as he moved higher. You moan in anticipation, wishing you had the gall to hurry his slow pace, but knowing better. Reaching the junction of your thighs, Loki nuzzled into your curls for a moment before rewarding your patience with a slow swipe of his tongue. Your hips jerk forward, and you cry out in sheer pleasure at his touch.

Loki lifted his head, spearing you with that emerald gaze again as he asked, “Do you know what I am called on Asgard, little mortal?” You shook your head, not trusting your voice. “Silver-tongue,” he smirked, before lowering his head and driving the aforementioned body part deep into your core. He wrapped long fingers around your thighs, lifting them over his shoulders and tilting your hips up to better suit his angle.

You fall back on your elbows, watching intently as he delved ever deeper into your center, lapping up his brother’s leavings. His eyelids fluttered in pleasure, and you moaned as his limber tongue lazily darted and dipped inside of you. Loki brought his gaze up to meet yours, then pulled back slightly before fastening his lips around your clit and suckling like a newborn kitten. You spasm helplessly at the sensation, feeling your arousal mixed with Thor’s seed fairly gush from between your legs. Loki moved lower, slipping his tongue into you again while voicing the tiniest sigh of contentment. 

Your hips roll, and you grind your cunt into his mouth, on the edge of release again. Just the sight of that dark head framed by your trembling thighs nearly enough to be your undoing. One of Loki’s slender hands spidered it’s way up your stomach to your breast and brushed your peaked nipple before roughly pinching. That small shock of pain paired with the pleasure of his mouth was enough to pitch you over the edge, and you came, screaming.

Loki straightened up, that sardonic grin returning as he stared down at you, flushed and panting on the table. “My, my,” he cooed. “Quite a difference when I’m in control, isn’t there?”

“Yes,” you groan, cunt still spasming but wanting more. 

The Trickster took himself in hand, stroked a few times, then laid his length against your slit. He bent down, sliding his long fingers around the nape of your neck and crushed his mouth to yours. You return the kiss feverishly, tasting a mixture of Thor’s come, your own essence, and Loki’s natural flavor. Withdrawing his tongue from your mouth, he nipped your lower lip briefly before moving down your neck, licking and biting as he went. You moaned at every touch and rolled your hips, grinding on that long, hard heat he had pressed against you so intimately. 

Loki chuckled at your need before swirling his tongue around your right nipple, then taking it into his mouth and suckling. Your hands came up and cradled the back of his head, fingers twining in raven hair. “Oooh, Loki,” you whispered, voice rough with desire. He drew back slightly, blowing a cold breath across your damp flesh and humming in approval as your nipples tightened in response.

Drawing himself back up, he smiled lazily down at you, sprawled out before him. “So fragile,” he murmured. “So very delicate you Midgardians are…your bones like a bird. It wouldn’t take very much to break you, you know.”

“I know,” you panted, cupping your breasts and running your thumbs over your still hard nipples.

Loki began to move his hips slightly, teasing as he dragged his length back and forth across your clit. “And are you not afraid, mortal? I could very well fuck you to death.”

You laughed, then moaned as he moved a little faster between your spread thighs. “I couldn’t think of a better way to die…my lord.”

A haze of pleasure clouded his eyes at your words. “Very well then, little dove,” he hissed. “It is time to give you what you rightfully earned.” With one smooth motion he reared back and plunged his thick cock into your sopping center, filling you completely. A scream of joy caught in your throat as Loki bent over you, bringing his face close, emerald eyes darting back and forth, gauging your reaction. He smirked, pleased by what he saw as you shuddered underneath him, pinned by his sheer size, stretched by his godly girth.

“My brother was not telling lies,” he cooed. “You are so very tight…somehow…greedy. Gripping me, yet trying to pull me deeper.”

“Y-you’re bigger than Thor,” you gasped.

“Does it hurt you,” he asked, sounding almost concerned.

“In all the right ways, my lord.”

Again, that smirk played on his thin lips, and his tongue darted out, unconsciously swiping across the lower. “You *want* me to hurt you? Is that what you’re asking for, mortal?”

“Yes,” you panted, writhing under the dark God. “Hurt me. Mark me. Make me yours.”

One large hand shot to your neck, slender fingers wrapping around the column of your throat, squeezing lightly. “Are you sure,” Loki questioned, voice gone still and deadly. “Once I start, I may not be able to stop.”

You stared into his eyes, willing his hips to moved as you choked, “I-I trust you, lord.”

He laughed then, low and mirthless before narrowing those glowing eyes at you and snarling, “There’s your first mistake, girl. Don’t you have enough sense to not trust the God of Lies?” And with that Loki thrust forward, filling you brutally. 

You tried to scream, but his fingers dug into your neck, stealing your breath. You jerked and twisted under him and he laughed as he slammed into you again and again. As you skated on the edge of blacking out, he released your throat, allowing a few gasping breaths before he covered your mouth with his own. You returned the kiss violently, rocking your hips to meet his thrusts, grunting as he pressed you down against the table. Loki bit your lower lip sharply, drawing blood, and you shrieked, spreading your legs all the wider.

He drew back then, mouth smeared with red and looked at you with something akin to wonder in his eyes. “You,” he panted, “are altogether different from any mortal I have met in my long life.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“Oh, yes,” Loki murmured. “Very good, indeed. But it makes me wonder. What is it you want from me?”

“Nothing more than what you’re giving me now, Lord. Just the chance to be your plaything. Your pet. Your whore.”

“Oh, is that all,” he smirked. “I think I might be able to give you just what you crave.” 

He pulled you upright then, not missing a stroke as he tangled one hand in your hair, yanking your head back until you could barely breathe. You cried out in ecstasy, and Loki ran his tongue up the side of your neck before sinking his teeth into your flesh. You came then, hard and fast, cunt constricting around him. Loki hissed, tugging your head back farther until you could hear the tendons creak in your neck.

“By the Nine,” he swore. “I’ve never had a woman as tight as you. One would think you still a maiden, were you not quite so…deviant.” You quaked and shook, grinding out your orgasm against him, unable to respond. Loki laughed and cut his eyes to his sullen sibling, near forgotten and perched upon the room’s single chair. “Do you see, brother? See how much she enjoys my attentions? Willing to allow me to end her, should my pleasure so demand such a sacrifice?”

Thor grumbled something under his breath, refusing to meet Loki’s eyes. The Trickster frowned, then pulled free from you. Taking you by the hand, he pulled you down from the table. “Come, little pet. I think my brother needs a closer look at true obedience.” You stumbled, legs still weak from your orgasm, and Loki swept you into his arms as though you weighed nothing, carrying you across the room.

He sat you down on Thor’s lap, your back against his broadly muscled chest, legs straddling outside the Thunderer’s own. Thor began to protest, but Loki silenced him with a look. “Hold her for me, brother,” he commanded, in a silky tone. “Spread her wide.”

Thor grunted, then slipped his forearms under your knees, pulling them up and back as Loki sank to the floor in front of you. He grasped your chin between thumb and forefinger, searching your eyes for a moment before saying, “This is the only way I will ever kneel for you, mortal. Do you understand?”

You nodded and a satisfied smile tugged at Loki’s lips. He pressed forward, filling you at an exquisitely slow pace, eyes locked with yours. You felt every inch, felt the throb of his pulse where you joined together. “Wider, brother,” he whispered as he began to thrust within you, pushing you back against Thor. You panted, sprawled across the lap of one God while being slowly fucked into madness by another. Your head lolled back against Thor’s shoulder, and you brought your left hand up to tangle in his blonde tresses. 

Loki took your right hand and pulled it down to your center. “Touch yourself, little one. I want to see you bring yourself pleasure. I wish to hear your screams ringing in my ears once more before this game is done.” 

You obediently began to circle your clit as Loki gazed down, watching both your busy fingers and his thick length as he glided in and out. You feel Thor stirring to attention beneath you and smile languidly, putting a bit of a twitch into your hips. The Thunderer rolled his head to the side and issued a breathy moan into your ear. Loki groaned as you tightened further around him, responding to his increasing pace. 

“Are you close,” he asked, voice ragged. You nodded, panting rapidly. “Good girl,” he replied. “So am I.”

You stroked yourself faster, clenching yourself tightly around him, enjoying the fact that he was about to come undone. Loki bared his teeth as the pressure increased, and he snarled, “Come for me, mortal. I want to feel you spasm as I empty myself into you.”

“Yes, Lord,” you groaned, bringing yourself to the very edge and waiting for him.

Loki thrust into you twice more, then crashed his mouth down upon yours as he spilled his seed. It was *cold*, the sensation triggering your own orgasm as you muffled your screams with his kisses. He stayed within you for a long while, devouring your mouth, still thrusting slightly. When he finally pulled back, he grinned down at you, saying, “You’ve earned your chance to kneel for me, pet. Lick me clean.” You eagerly slid off Thor’s lap, sinking to your knees before the Trickster and using your tongue exactly as ordered. 

By the time you finished, the Thunderer was dressed and stood nearby, holding your clothes and unable to meet your eyes. You dressed slowly, not wanting to leave Loki’s side a moment sooner than needed. He watched, amusement in those emerald eyes, completely aware of the reason behind your slow pace. Once you were fully clothed, Thor strode to the door and waited to usher you out. 

You turned to Loki. “I suppose this is goodbye, then.”

He smiled and gathered you to his chest, leaning down to place a kiss near your ear. As he did, he whispered. “When it happens, be ready, for I would have you on your knees again, my little dove. When it happens, find any of my forces and they will make sure we are reunited. It won’t be more than a few days, I promise you that.” My breath caught in my throat, and I nodded mutely. “Now go on,” he finished, giving me a small shove toward Thor.

“What did Loki say to you,” the Thunderer demanded, now blocking the door he had been so eager to send you through but a moment before. 

“He told me not to tell anyone of what I”d seen or done here today. He said that if I did, he would make sure I didn’t live to regret it.”

Thor looked at you skeptically for a moment, then nodded and let you pass. As you hurried away from the detention wing, you grinned to yourself. Just a few more days and you’d be kneeling for your King again…


End file.
